1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method of displaying a broadcast channel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other mobile terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
In the related art broadcast receiving terminal, after the frequency bands have been fully scanned, random channel numbers are assigned to the scanned frequency bands. The broadcast receiving terminal then displays a channel list having broadcast channel numbers, enters a broadcast channel selected from the channel list, and then receives and outputs a broadcast signal corresponding to the selected broadcast channel.
However, because the user generally moves around with their terminal, the result of the scanning procedure varies depending on the location of the user. Also, each location assigns different channel numbers. In addition, when multiple channels are assigned to a single frequency band, the terminal does not differentiate the multiple channels from each other. Therefore, the user has difficulty in recognizing channels due to the above problems.